Sweet Revenge
by Lola's Dream
Summary: What do you do when your boyfriend of four years cheats on you? Well destroy his place of course. At least that's what Bella did. One-Shot. Based on Jazmine Sullivan's song "Bust Your Windows


**Hello** **my lovelies! Okay so this is a different story and I always wanted to do a one-shot. This was inspired by Jazmine Sullivan~Bust Your Windows. If this gets a lot of love then I will write more one-shots within the near future. And don't worry. I will be updating my other stories very soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Baby!" I squeaked as I answered my cellphone. I had just gotten off my shift and was walking down the sidewalk towards my apartment once I heard my phone ring. I immediately smiled as I answered without looking.

"Hey my love." Edward said on the other line. We had been dating since my sophomore year at UCLA. I was studying for a degree in Early Childhood Education and he was studying Finance. He fell for each other instantly and been together ever since. I was shy and reclusive but he made me feel comfortable and grow within myself. Once we graduated we both moved to San Francisco for with our best friends for a new start. I got a job as a Preschool Teacher at a private school and he got a job as an investment banker. It's been hard seeing each other lately with all his clients but he tries to make time for me. "How was your day?"

"Well I almost got peed on by Brandon today but other than that it was fine." I answered, smiling as I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"That's good. I just wanted to call to see how you were doing."

"I appreciate it." I answered and sighed. "It feel like it's been forever since I last seen you."

"I know love." I could hear soft voices in the background and Edward whispering back. "I'm sorry love but I have a client waiting for me. I'll call you later okay?" He rushed out. It took me back a bit but I shook it off.

"Okay baby. I love you." I replied but he had already hung up. I stopped walking and stared at the phone a bit. He had never just brushed me off before. I wrapped the purple wool scarf around my neck tighter and continued walking.

Once I made it to my apartment I removed my coat and scarf on the hook by my front door and removed my shoes. I loved my job and the children I worked with but my feet were very sore every night. I opened the fridge and grabbed a container of leftover lasagna and placed it in the microwave to warm up. While it warmed up I disrobed and took a hot shower. Once I was dressed in a tank top and shorts, I grabbed my now warm food and sat in front of the TV. As soon as I found a good show to watch my phone rang in my coat pocket. I groaned and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend?"

"Hey baby!" I perked up as I sat back on the couch forgetting my food. "Are you done work?"

"Not exactly. I have dinner with a client tonight. Trying to strike a really good deal." He answered.

"Oh," I said not masking the disappointment in my voice. "But that's the third dinner you've had with a client this week. What else will it take to get a deal?" I replied. I haven't seen him in so long and I was beginning to get impatient.

"I'm sorry baby. But I really need this deal. I need to meet my quota soon."

"Okay baby. I just miss you is all." I barely know anything about the financial world but I knew Edward took his work very serious. He took various internships while in college and worked constantly to pay his way through school.

"How about this baby, tomorrow after I'm off work, I'l call you and you can come by my apartment and we have a nice dinner. Is that help make up for a lousy boyfriend I'm being?"

"It's a start." I mumbled but I started to get happy to finally have sometime alone with him.

"Great baby. But I have to go my love. Can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me too. I love you Edward."

"And I you Bella." He replied as I heard the phone click on the other end. I was happy to finally have alone time with him but I was still miffed about the phone call earlier.

 _You are over analyzing things Bella. He's probably just swamped at work._

I shook my thoughts off and enjoyed my leftovers and some TV before I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next day it was exactly 6:30. I got up and made myself a cup of coffee as I checked my emails. I noticed one from my boss and quickly read the letter.

 **Due to the unfortunate case of five students contracting the stomach virus, school today will be cancelled for deep cleaning and will resume tomorrow as planned.**

I jumped and clapped m hands, thankful for the free day.

 _Since I'm free today maybe I should go by Edward's apartment and make him some breakfast before he goes to work._

I quickly took a shower and dressed in purple leggings and a white button down peasant shirt. I also put on m black booties and left my hair loose with leave-in coconut conditioner. I put on my grey wool coat and my scarf. I quickly grabbed my apartment keys and looked for his key. As soon as he got his apartment he made a spare and gave it to me. I haven't been over there in a couple weeks so I was certain it was probably a pig sty. I laughed at my thoughts as I closed the door behind me and started walking to Edward's place.

About five blocks away from his place I saw the familiar coffee shop I used to work at and stepped inside to say hello. There were a couple college girls in front of me trying to figure out what to order. I placed my hand in my pocket to find my phone to pass the time but it was empty. I panicked as I realized I left my phone on my nightstand and sighed just as the girls walked away with their drinks.

"Hi Bella!" Grey eyes looked my way as I smiled at the small girl in front of me.

"Hi Alice." I said as I reached for a five dollar bill. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I have an interview today at Sacs Fifth Ave. I'm so excited! Just one step closer to the fashion world." She screeched.

"That's great! I'm excited for you. I hope you get it." We continued talking as she grabbed me my usual coffee. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night but maybe later we can?"

"Sure roomie. Don't worry about it. Those kids must wear you out." She replied as she handed me my coffee. Alice was my best friend since high school and also my room mate. She got her degree in Fashion Design with a minor in business and was trying with all her power to break into the field. She had drive so I believed in her.

She refused to take my money so I placed it in a tip jar for her instead. I walked out promising to buy her lunch later.

I was enjoying my coffee as I thought about what I was going to make Edward for dinner. He really loved my mushroom ravioli with wine. It would make a romantic setting and hopefully get us back on track. I missed him so much sometimes I worried he was working himself too hard.

When I saw his apartment complex in view I quickly hurried my walk. I was feeling excited. I wanted to surprise him with a clean place and a nice dinner. _Maybe I should be naked when he gets home._ I blushed at the thought but smiled. It had been awhile since we made love and my vibrator wasn't cutting it anymore.

Just as I was about to sprint for the door I saw Edward come out. I stopped in my step as I stared at his beauty. His copper hair was blowing wildly in the wind as his black wool coat was tightly secured around him. His cheeks looked like he just had a shower and his green eyes were looking at his phone. I felt my heart speed up in my chest. I was about to call his name when my heart dropped.

A woman came out of the building behind him and touched Edward's arm. She had strawberry blonde hair tied up in a loose ponytail and was wearing a white trench coat with a green dress underneath and black heels on. He looked behind him and smiled at her. She cocked her head to the side and smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back. I felt my body go numb as my coffee slipped form my hand and fell to the ground. I could feel myself become nausea and my breathing quicken but I was frozen. I couldn't look away. After a couple seconds they finally pulled apart and they went they walked away arm in arm away from my direction.

 _I have a client waiting for me_

 _I have dinner with a client tonight_

 _tomorrow after I'm off work, I'll call you_

I wanted to throw up. I wanted to follow after them and demand answers. I wanted to punch her in the face for kissing my man. I wanted to scream in his face. I wanted to run home and hide under my blankets. But I did none of that. I just stood there as strangers walked around me as if I was nothing but a statue.

I needed answers but Edward would probably lie. So I did the next thing I thought of. I moved my feet towards the building and walked inside. I pushed for the elevator and punched Edward's floor. I waited alone in the small space til it stopped on his floor. I quickly walked towards his door and unlocked it. When I opened the door I looked around. His walls were white with beige furniture and his kitchen was clear with the black counters free of dirt and dishes.

 _He never cleans his apartment...unless he is expecting company._

I removed my coat and scarf and threw it on the couch as I looked around the living room. I need proof. I reached my hands in between the cushions to find something. Anything. I found nothing. I walked into the kitchen and opened all the drawers and cabinets. I just saw dishes and food. I walked across the living floor and slammed opened the bathroom door. the white room had nothing out of place but I didn't care. I opened the tub door to see a blue razor and Irish spring soap. I rummaged through his dirty clothes but everything was his. Finally I walked into his room. The beige bed brought back so many memories. Us having sex. Watching movies and just talking. I felt my eyes sting as I opened up his closet and searched every shoe box and crack. I looked under his bed and his nightstand. Suddenly I heard a ring and noticed his phone on the nightstand. I felt my heart pound in my chest and I grabbed his phone and lit up his screen. I tried to open it but there was a lock. _He never locks his phone..._

But I looked in time to see a message appear on the top of the screen before it disappeared.

 **Tanya: Thanks for last night! We should definitely do that again ;)**

My lip began to quiver as I lost strength in my legs and sat on the bed. The phone fell from my grasp but I didn't care. I looked at the pillows and continued looking but I was getting angrier and angrier with each pull. I threw the pillows from the bed and shoved my hands behind the mattress. Just as I was about to get up form the bed I felt something thin graze the tip of my fingers. I clasped my hand around the material and pulled. I had a green lace thong in my hands. I looked at the size. Four. I was a size eight.

I dropped the underwear on the bed as I ran towards the bathroom and vomited int he toilet. I didn't know what to do. I began to cry and scream as I began to dry heave. I don't know how long I sat there but I cried my heart out. I felt like such a fool. So dumb that I believed his lies and that he was screwing another girl right under my nose. I trusted him too much.

After some time I finally picked myself up form the floor and mindlessly walked to the kitchen. I needed a drink. I was numb and needed to feel something.

I reached for his wine cabinet and saw various bottles and wine glasses. I grabbed one without looking at the label and opened it and poured myself a glass. I guzzled down a whole glass of red wine and poured myself another one. I slowly looked around his place and felt anger arise within me.

 _The bastard has the audacity to sleep with another girl right behind my back. After three years I thought he was faithful._

I held the wine glass in my hand as I slowly toured his apartment for a few minutes. Every room brought a memory to my mind. And with every memory I took a gulp of wine. Every thought made my heart ache and angrier. Without realizing ti I stopped in the living room again and stood in between his couch and glass table. I stared at the room and couldn't resist. I threw the wine glass on the couch, staining the beautiful couch with red wine and throwing the cup on the floor chattering it to pieces. I felt so free.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the wine bottle and taking another gulp while walking to his bedroom. I placed the bottle on the nightstand as I walked to his closet and grabbed anything I could. Shirts, ties, pants, shoes. I had whatever I found. I balanced the clothes in my arms as I walked to the bathroom and threw it all in the bathtub. I turned on both water knobs and returned to the bedroom. I took another swig and went to the bathroom. As the tub filled with water I poured the remaining wine into the tub. I watched the wine mix with the clothes and water until the tub got full and turned off the water.

I returned to the kitchen and opened up all the cabinets. I grabbed random dishes and threw them blindly behind me. I heard some hit the floor directly and some hit the walls but I didn't care. I grabbed two more wine bottles from the cabinet and left the kitchen. I stood in the living room and looked around yet again. His 72 inch laid against eh wall while his music collection rested below it on an entertainment stand. I quietly walked to the collection as I softly rubbed my hand over the CD cases causing each one to fall one by one to the ground. I looked back at the table and felt more anger arise as I took one wine bottle in my hand and used all the force in my body to break the glass table with it. Glass flew everywhere as wine sprayed the couches, walls, CD's, and TV.

I sighed loudly as I bent down and gently picked up pieces of glass with my free hand that wasn't holding the other wine bottle. Once I felt I had enough I stood up and walked towards the bedroom for the last time. I carefully made a big heart shape with the pieces of glass and placed the green panties in the middle of it. I then opened up the wine glass and spelled out that slut's name in big letters. **T.A.N.Y.A?**

I took one last sip from the bottle as I dropped it on the ground. I stared at the bed feeling tears enter my eyes. I let them fall. He had broke me. No destroyed me. SO why not do the same? After a minute I dried my tears and walked away.

I grabbed my coat and scarf on as I grabbed the last bottle of wine from his cabinet. I might as well have a souvenir. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys. I roughly detached his apartment key from mine and threw it on the kitchen counter. I took one last look at my masterpiece as I locked the door behind me and walked away from that place.

* * *

As soon as I got home I felt the wine already kicking my butt. I looked at the clock to see it was 4:30.

"Wow." I said to no one in particular as I threw off my shoes and sat on the couch already drinking from the wine. I went to grab my phone and turned it on.

 **Please come quickly once your free. I have to tell you about my day. And please bring Chinese food. I'm drunk.**

I texted Alice and slumped on the couch. Again as my butt hit the couch my hone went off. I looked to see his name across the screen.

 **Edward**

I growled as I turned off my phone and took another swig from my bottle.

I know what I did was immature and childish but I don't care. I wanted to cry and vomit again and again til I couldn't feel anything anymore. He lied and betrayed me. I know practically destroying his place will not make me feel better in the long run but for now it was a damn good medicine.

"You bastard," I said aloud, "Hope you enjoy your dinner."

I tear escaped my eye as I took another sip.

* * *

 **Okay I know this was different from what I usually write but I always wanted to write something like this and I really hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
